Funkenstaub
by Felys
Summary: Eine Kurz-FF zu Ascheherz von Nina Blazon


Feuerflügel wie Funken tanzten um sie herum in der klirrenden Luft.

Beljèn ließ ihre Finger durch die Kälte tanzen und lächelte unter der warmen Maske.

Die Tage vergingen immer schneller, je näher der Winter kam und mit dem Winter kamen die Tierläufer aus den Bergen.

Die Wälder lagen bereits verschneit da, Frost glitzerte auf Beljèns Feuermantel.

Doch das wichtige heute war nur, dass es wieder Zeit war.

_Er _kam wieder.

Zoryas fühlten die Zeit nicht, keine Sekunde und kein Jahr, es war doch gleichgültig.

Doch Beljèn hatte sich die Monate gemerkt, die seit dem letzten Mal verstrichen waren, die Tage gezählt und auf Tjamads Elfenbeinmaske gestarrt.

Tjamad war nicht zurück gekommen, doch er war wieder da.

Sie spürte ihn, bevor sie ihn sah, die ersten Flocken begleiteten ihn und umhüllten ihn wie eine zweite Haut, wie ihr Flügelmantel.

Das war seine Unsterblichkeit, sein Mantel bestand aus Kälte und Schnee.

Das Lächeln stahl sich wie von selbst in Beljèns Gesicht, als er herein kam und den Schnee von seiner Mütze schüttelte.

„Du bist da.", sagte sie und ging auf ihn zu.

Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und erwiederte das Lächeln.

„Immer.", sagte er und zog sie zu sich.

„Beljèn, meine Wintergeliebte."

„Torin, du sollst mich nicht so nennen!" Ohne es zu beabsichtigen, schlich sich der Befehlston zurück in ihre Stimme, den sie nur in seiner Gegenwart ablegte.

Sein Lachen klang rauh, als hätte er es zu lange nicht benutzt.

Ein warmer Finger strich ihr dunkles schweres Haar zurück, der Daumen kitzelte ihre Schläfe, dann waren es seine Lippen.

Auch ihr entschlüpfte ein Lachen und ihre Feuerfalter wirbelten aufgeregt durch die Luft.

„Wir könnten uns auch ein mal wo anders treffen."

Demonstrativ sah sie sich in der Hähle um, betrachtete die dunklen, kahlen Wände, die abgebrannte Feuerstelle am Boden, die spitzen Felsen.

„Aaris geht nicht in fremde Räume.", meinte Torin und legte eine Hand an ihre Hüfte.

Sie ignorierte die weiße Schneekatze, die sich in einer Ecke hingelegt hatte.

„Muss er immer dabeisein?", fragte sie mit einem störrischen Unterton.

Er lachte wieder und sie lauschte dem Klang nach.

„Beljèn, er ist ich. Ist er nicht da, bin ich es auch nicht."

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß doch."

Seine Augen funkelten belustigt und er schob langsam seine Finger unter den Rand ihrer Maske, die sie seit Monaten nicht mehr abgelegt hatte.

Nur in seiner Nähe wagte sie es, ihr Gesicht zu enthüllen.

Der Moment, als die Maske klappernd auf den Felsen fiel, fühlte sich nackt an und unbehaglich. Doch unter seinem warmen Blick aus den glühenden Augen verging das Gefühl so schnell wie Schnee auf warmer Haut.

Beljèn schob seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte und deutete ihren Feuerfaltern, sich auf den Wänden niederzulassen.

Die Höhle erstrahlte im Licht ihrer Farben, die nur sie allein sehen konnte, doch auch in den Glutaugen der silberweiße Schneekatze spiegelten sich ihre roten Falter.

Während Beljèn sich auf den schwarzen dichten Fellen niederließ, die den hinteren Teil des Höhlenbodens bedeckten, ließ Torin die dünnen Felle am Eingang herab und verbarg so die Sicht auf den weißen Wald.

Als er das Feuer in der Mitte geweckt hatte, grinste er ihr im Schein der Flammen zu.

Die zuckenden Lichter in seinem Gesicht ließen seine Wangenknochen noch schärfer und wilder erscheinen als zuvor, die rötlichen Augen, die selben die auch Aaris besaß, glitzerten unter den dunklen Schatten der dichten Augenbrauen hervor.

Schwarzes, glattes Haar streifte Beljèns Gesicht, als sie sich zurücklehnte und Torin seine Stirn an ihre legte. „Meine Wintergeliebte, meine Feuerfrau. Kann ich dich denn je besitzen?", lächelte er.

Beljèns schenkte ihm einen leuchtenden Blick.

„Durch einen Kuss für immer. Doch Küsse sind tödlich, Torin. Du weißt doch: Den Tod kann man nicht mit einem Netz einfangen."

„Und doch habe ich mein Netz über dich ausgeworfen, Feuerfrau. Und sag mir nicht, du hast es nicht gemerkt.", grinste er.

Beljèn seufzte. „Ich habe mich zu dicht darin verfangen Torin. Gib mich frei. Wer mich besitzt, lernt zu verlieren."

„Keine Sorge, Liebste, du bist doch schon frei. Mein Netz ist dünn, aber eng. Geh wohin du willst, du kommst auch wieder zurück."

„Ich weiß.", lächelte sie und hob die Arme, um den Mantel zu heben.

Der sanfte Hauch der Zeit, in dem sie wandelte, zog sie fort, an das andere Ende der Welt.

„Laira.", flüsterte eine helle Stimme und Beljèn, _Laira, _lächelte dem jungen Kind zu, das am Bachufer lag, mit blauen, erfrorenen Lippen.

„Ich bin da, Rose. Kommst du mit mir? Ich zeige dir die goldene Barke von Lady Mar, das Ewige Schloss."

Beljèn kniete neben dem Mädchen und umschloss ihre Hand.

„Aber meine Mama...", wimmerte die Kleine.

Das Leben hing noch an ihr, doch jede Eiswelle, die der Fluss über sie warf, zog mehr davon aus dem zierlichen Körper.

„Sie ist immer da, Liebes. Komm, es ist Zeit."

Da nickte das Mädchen zögerlich und Beljèn sog ihren Atem auf.

Die Lippen so kalt wie die von Beljèn, nahm sie das kurze Leben des jungen Kindes in sich auf und strich ihm nochmal über die kalte Wange, schloss seine Augen und legte ihren Mantel wieder um ihr Gesicht.

Keine 5 Sekunden waren vergangen, seit Beljèn verschwunden war und sie tauchte mit einem Windhauch am Fuße der Lagerstätte auf.

Torin lag noch in den warmen Fellen, nun auf dem Rücken, und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus.

Beljèn sank zu ihm hinab auf das weiche Lager.

„Küsse sind ewig, die Liebe nicht.", flüsterte Torin in ihr Ohr. „Doch Küsse gibt es für uns nicht, also muss die Liebe reichen. Dein Kuss bringt den Tod und doch ist er das einzige, was ich mir von dir wünsche."

„Und auch das einzige, was ich dir nicht geben kann.", meinte Beljèn.

„Wie war dein Name, Liebste?"

„Laira nannte sie mich. Ein kleines Mädchen, im Fluss erfroren."

„Nun Laira, dann gib mir die Wärme, die sie nicht haben konnte.", sagte Torin mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und näherte seine Lippen so weit den ihren, dass lediglich ein Lufthauch die Barriere bildete.

„Torin, ich will nicht...", flüsterte Beljèn verwirrt.

„Schhht...", hauchte er und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

Aaris in seiner Ecke gab ein heiseres Schnurren von sich und Torins Augen leuchteten mit einem Mal in der selben Wildheit wie die Katzenaugen seines Tiergefährten.

Spitze Raubtierzähne zeigten sich in seinem Mund, doch Beljèn lächelte bloß.

„Heute Nacht nicht, Geliebter."

Ihre Hand legte sich an seine Wange, während sie mit dem Daumen über die dunklen Brauen strich.

„Vielleicht morgen Nacht."

„Der Winter wartet nicht.", meinte Torin grinsend und zog sie näher.

„Aber wir schon.", lächelte Beljèn.

„Wir haben noch ein halbes Jahr."

Doch Jahre bedeuten nichts, wenn die Unsterblichkeit vor einem liegt.

Was sind schon Monate, wenn man sie nicht einmal zu zählen braucht?

Auch Tierläufer leben nicht ewig.

Doch er ist es nicht, der zuerst geht.

Eines Winters wird er wieder aus den Bergen zurückkommen, zusammen mit Aaris, mit Schnee auf der Mütze und einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Dieser Winter wird anders sein, denn dieses Mal ist sie nicht da.

Die Höhle wird leer bleiben, das Feuer kalt.

Auch Todesboten können nicht ewig leben. Der Tod ist ihr Element, warum sollte er sie da verschonen?

_Ich und du im Kartenhaus,_

_kann keiner hinein, kann keiner hinaus,_

_hier lachen wir beide im Auge der Nacht,_

_im Bett, das die Herzdame uns gemacht._

_Die Ewigkeit schmeckt nach Lack und Papier, _

_doch du und ich, wir lieben uns hier._

_Ein Niesen nur und das Kartenhaus bricht._

_Küsse sind ewig – die Liebe nicht._

_Neu misch ich die Karten und teile sie aus,_

_und denke an uns im Kartenhaus._

_Warst da und schon wieder fort,_

_wie weggewischt von diesem Ort._

_Der letzte Falter fliegt nicht mehr._

_Das Feuer erlischt, der Wind fegt leer._

_So schnell vorbei, nur Jahre dahin,_

_ein einfaches Lied, ohne jeglichen Sinn._

_Der Schnee fällt wieder, doch diesmal ohne dich._

_Die Liebe vorbei, verwandelt sich._

_Dein Lied schwirrt davon, dein Lachen dein Gesicht._

_Mit den Pfoten der Katze, fort im letzten Licht._

_Keine Angst, ich vergesse dich nicht._

_Bewahre dein Herz in meinem Gedicht._

Disclaimer: Erste Strophe des Gedichts ist geistiges Eigentum (wie das klingt :P) von Nina Blazon, die zweite Strophe ist von mir.


End file.
